No Need to Talk
by oliviathecf
Summary: An alternate version of Elevator Talk. Rated M for a reason ; My attempt at a little bit of humor at the end haha.


_It had been a mistake coming up to his hotel room alone._

After getting the number from some of the ensemble members, she takes the elevator up. As she rides the elevator up to his floor, she repeats the same mantra in her head;

"_If he tries to kiss you, leave. If he tries to pull anything, leave. If he tells you that he loves you, leave._"

She lets out a sigh, watching the numbers light up as they passed each floor. She knows that she couldn't let him kiss her because if he did, she wouldn't be able to keep away from him. Just like last time and the time before that.

She needs to think about Leo. Sweet Leo, her only child. And Frank. Handsome Frank with his brown hair and...blue eyes that sparkled that night they spent in the rehearsal room, the way his body felt against hers that night...oh shit.

Julia tries to shake those thoughts out of her head. A ding breaks her thoughts as the doors open up to let another person inside. She thinks of her mantra again, when she feels a hand on her arm. Julia prepares to punch someone hard, when a voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Julia." Michael murmurs, pulling her into him. "Don't deny me any longer because I know you want it too." He whispers in her ear, lapping at it. She moans slightly.

He moves to tilt her head so he can kiss her but she pulls away from him and backs up.

"No, Michael. I don't want it. I have my family and you have yours" She exclaims, standing her ground. "The only thing I want is for my family to be whole again" He pushes her, a bit too roughly, against the wall. As Michael boxes her in, he leans forward. Julia was starting to panic, her eyes wide open. One of his arms moves down to grasp at her outer thigh under her skirt and it continues to move higher.

"Michael, please!" She gasps, moving closer to him, trying to find a point of weakness so she could break free and hold her ground until the next opening. She can smell alcohol on him.

His eyes are glazed over as he presses his hardness against her leg. His fingers are moving higher still, brushing at the bottom of her underwear, rubbing slightly.

"Julia..." He groans, grinding a bit harder. She tries to grab his hand and pull it out of her skirt, but his other hand grabs her arms and pins them against the elevator walls. His hand pull her underwear aside, stroking her clit lightly. She groans lightly and he smirks.

"Stop...my family" she is getting unsure of herself.

"You're wet. You don't want me to stop." His face moves closer to hers, tilting his head slightly so their noses don't hit each other.

And she pushes away. Julia moves to the other side of the elevator, trying to get away from him. He follows suit, pushing her against the opposite wall. He grinds hard against her ass, his mouth close to her ear. She bites her lip to keep back a moan.

"When I kiss you, you'll want it more then I do." and she knows that he's right.

"Michael, don't..." and he grabs her chin gently, stroking it with his thumb. His eyes met hers and she could see that his were full of lust and love. Then he kisses her. Her eyes widen before closing again. She kisses him back hard, tongues meeting. A month of pent up sexual frustrations pour into the kiss. She moans loudly, hands moving to clasp at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His face moves and now he's sucking and kissing her neck. She can't cover the moans that flow from her mouth and they tumble, filling the silent, empty room. He kneels infront of her, head moving under her skirt. Her panties are pushed aside and his mouth is working on her clit now. She nearly screams, hand flying to cover her mouth. His hand, previously on her waist, moves to stroke her. He pushes his fingers inside of her and she actually does scream. He continues that and the feelings are almost like a circuit, bringing electricity to her body. And she screams, coming to his mouth and fingers. Julia leans against the wall, looking down at Michael.

But he doesn't leave her time to recover as he unzips his pants and pulls his hard cock out. He pulls her panties down and slides himself along her slit, rubbing at her clit. He teases her a couple more times before he thrusts in.

Michael places his hand above her.

"Oh fuck, Jules." He groans and begins to move, slowly at first.

She can't help herself as she kisses him, a silent plea to move faster.

He obliges, moving faster. He grinds himself inside her, hitting just the right spot and she's never came so hard in her life. With her clenching around him, he doesn't last much longer and he spills his come inside of her, shivering against her.

And then a ding is heard. She looks up, hand still in her panties, fingers wet, as she discovers that she's on his floor.

With him standing there. He doesn't need to say anything and neither does she. She moves towards him and they kiss.

_Meanwhile:_

_The man monitoring the elevators has a steady blush on his face. He watches the redhead come hard, to the name Michael. And he cannot wait to tell this story over lunch!_

_A/N: thanks for reading! i started this before the season finale and this is the porny version of Elevator Talk that i promised some of you ;)_


End file.
